He's Not Gay
by the bean25
Summary: Jack proves to Bobby he's not gay, but not really on purpose. Jack OC Bobby. Read and Review Please!


**I don't own any of the characters except Riley. Enjoy!!**

He was sitting at the bar with his brothers. Bobby was on his left and talking about something. He looked over to his right and three girls came walking behind him and toward the door. The third one noticed him watching them and she smiled and winked. He smiled back and turned his head to watch her continue to the door.

"She winked at you," Bobby stated, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" Jack responded, snapping out of his trance.

"I saw her. Maybe you aren't gay after all." He took a swig of his beer.

Jack shook his head then smiled to himself. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat and started out the door.

"Where you going?" Bobby yelled after him.

As he got outside he looked around the parking lot but all he saw was a car leaving. He assumed it was carrying the good-looking girl who had winked at him. He turned and headed back into the bar.

"She get away?" Angel asked him as he sat back down. "I bet next time you'll run faster."

He was in his room later that night plucking his guitar when he heard doors shut outside. He looked out the window and noticed a girl across the street getting out of a car. He squinted to see better who it was. He almost fell off the bed when he realized it was the girl who had been in the bar earlier that night. He watched her unlock the front door and go inside the house. A minute later a light came on in one of the upstairs windows then he could see her as she walked around the room. She closed the blinds but he could see her silhouette. He watched her for a little while then laid back down on the bed. He smiled to himself and put his hands on the back of his head.

The next day Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Bobby was in the chair and Angel was in the kitchen with Sophie. Jack heard a knock at the front door and got up from the couch. When he opened the door she had her back to him at first then she turned and her face almost went white.

"Oh my God," he heard her say under her breath.

"Well, this is interesting," Jack stated.

She looked to the side and shook her head then looked back at him. "I, uh, I'm Riley, I live across the street. I got locked out. Can I use your phone really quick?"

Jack was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. "Sure," he responded with a smirk.

She didn't seem amused as she went up the steps. He moved aside but still in the doorway so she would have to squeeze past him. He smiled but she kept the same frustrated look. He led her into the kitchen where Sophie and Angel gave him a weird look. Jack showed Riley the phone and he explained to his brother as she talked on the phone. When she hung it up, she thanked him and started outside.

Jack tried to stop her in the foyer. "Wait, it's cold outside. You can't wait out there," he tried to sway her.

"I'll be fine." She went out the door, leaving Jack just staring after her.

That's when Bobby finally got up and came out to his brother. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"What?" Jack asked him.

"You just gonna let her sit out there in the cold. If I can ever teach you anything about women, just because they say they're fine doesn't mean they are." Bobby grabbed Jack coat from the hook it was hanging from. "Take this, and get out there."

Jack did as he was told. Riley was sitting on the front steps with her arms wrapped around her. He laid the jacket on her shoulders and she pulled it around her and smiled at him. He sat next to her.

"Sorry," she finally said after a few moments of silence. "I'm just a little embarrassed. I wasn't expecting you to be the one to open the door."

"It's cool. I wasn't quite sure if you remembered me at first."

"Oh, no I did as soon as you opened the door and I wanted to run the other way. I was a little…well I was feeling pretty good the other night. Not to say winking at you was a bad thing, but I kind of forgot until I saw you again."

He laughed. "I saw you come home that night."

"You were watching me?"

"No, no not like that. I just happened to be up and I heard a car outside so I looked out and noticed it was you. I wasn't stalking you or anything."

She grinned up at him. "It's ok."

They talked for about ten more minutes before her sister pulled up in front of her house to let her inside. She handed Jack his coat and made her way across the street. He watched her go inside then went back inside his own house. He was smiling until he noticed Bobby, Angel, and Sophie all sitting in the living room, staring at him.

"What?"

"So…" Angel spoke up first.

"So, what?"

"Come on, Jack, you guys were out there for fifteen minutes," Bobby cut in.

Jack smiled. "I got digits," he replied. "But I gotta find a pen before I forget 'em." He ran into the kitchen and searched for pen and paper. He jotted down the number Riley had given him.

The next night Jack was in his room, changing his clothes when he realized his blinds were open. He walked over to the window and began to close them when he noticed Riley in her room. He looked harder to see what she was doing and he realized she had been watching him. He smiled and grabbed the phone from his nightstand. He dialed Riley's number, and watched her get up to answer her phone.

"Now who's the stalker? I saw you watching me," he told her when she picked up.

"You're the one that left your blinds open."

"So, what are you doin' home, party girl?" He watched her sit back down at her desk and turn in her chair to look out the window at him.

"It's Tuesday, what is there to do on a Tuesday night? Besides I gotta work in the morning. What about you? Shouldn't you be out scamming on some hot girl?" she giggled.

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do?"

"I hope you're not scamming on me."

"Alright, alright just crushing." He could vaguely see her smiling. "So, where do you work?"

"I work at a bank. It's boring; I think that's why I love the night life."

They talked for an hour about various subjects. She was the one to bring up his mother's death, and Jack answered all her questions without even a quiver in his voice. She told him about living with her sister and her husband. He told her about his brothers and how they all became related. She was the first to yawn and mention anything about being tired.

"You can't be tired."

"Why not?" she inquired.

"Cause I'm not tired, so we have to keep talking."

He saw her get up from the chair she was curled up in. "Hey, grab your coat and meet me outside."

"What? It's freezing outside."

"I know, but if you wanna see me you'll bear it. Five minutes." There was silence on the line.

"Hello? Riley?" There was no answer. He jumped up and pulled on a sweatshirt then shoes and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and went out the front door.

She was standing in the middle of the street. It was one in the morning, snowing, and below zero. She was staring up at the snow as it fell.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. He was his hands shoved in his pockets.

Riley looked at him and smiled. She reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She pulled away momentarily then kissed him again. His eyes stayed closed as they parted again.

"Goodnight," she told him softly then started back to her house.

"Wait, that's it?"

She turned. "Yeah, I just wanted a good night kiss. Good night, Jack."

"But wait, that's really it. I came all the way out here in the freezing cold for one ok kiss."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry. One 'ok' kiss? I gotta get better than ok."

He started toward her. "I don't know. It was just pretty 'ok' for me." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Really?"

He pulled her closer and pushed his lips against hers. Their tongues played around in each other's mouth then he pulled away. "Now that's a kiss."

"You did that on purpose."

He smirked. "What?"

"Somehow you knew that a kiss like that would be the end of my self-control."

Jack woke up the next morning and slowly opened his eyes to see Riley racing around his bedroom collecting her clothes.

"Where you going?" he asked her, groggily.

"I have to be at work in an hour," she replied as she pulled on her shirt.

"Just call in sick and stay here with me."

"No, I can't. I don't have any more sick days. I have to go." She pulled on her jeans and her tennis shoes. She leaned down and kissed Jack. He started to pull her back down to the bed. "No, Jack, please I have to go."

"Alright, fine."

"I'll call you when I get off." She gave him a quick peck and started out of the room. When she opened the door, she stopped short as she almost ran into Bobby. He stopped and let her walk past.

Jack leaned back in the bed with his hands behind his head. Bobby stuck his head in the room and stared at his younger brother. "What?" Jack asked innocently.

"Now, I really know you're not gay."

"Yeah," he nodded. Bobby shook his head and started back out of the room. "Oh, and Bobby she likes the tongue ring."


End file.
